Monter - Redescendre
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: J'aurais bien écrit "zouuu !" comme résumé, mais j'ai malgré tout quelques scrupules. Du coup je ne mets rien.


_Disclaimers : pareil. Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier Louison Bobet._

_Chronologie : préquelle apocryphe (oui encore, et je vous dis flûte), à situer immédiatement après « Haridelle de printemps »._

_Notes de l'auteur : pensez-vous qu'un pirate de l'espace sait faire du vélo ? La réponse est oui, bien sûr : un pirate de l'espace sait tout faire. En revanche et comme pour le cheval, il a bien fallu qu'il apprenne. Ça tombe à pic, il est justement en vacances en Irlande en ce moment.  
__Suite de ma série « Albator se prend pour Martine ». Il est intéressant de noter que j'en possède en fait déjà plein, parmi lesquels « Albator à la mer », « Albator fait la cuisine », « Albator est malade » ou encore « Albator se déguise ». J'annonce toutefois que je n'écrirai pas de « Albator petit rat de l'opéra » ou « Albator à la fête des fleurs ».  
__Quoi que._

—

_« Je préfère un vélo à un cheval, les freins sont plus faciles à vérifier. »  
__Lambert Jeffries_

— Tu es pénible avec tes hobbies antédiluviens, Warrius.

Harlock râlait depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La faute à la demi-bouteille de Midleton qu'il avait descendue hier, assurément (Zero s'était de son côté réveillé avec la migraine et des souvenirs assez flous de la façon dont il avait rejoint son lit), même s'il s'était avéré que Monsieur Voyou possédait assez de bonne éducation pour se retenir d'agresser verbalement Mia et Rachel entre deux bouchées de pancakes.

Il avait d'ailleurs repris une assiette, ce pour quoi Warrius n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté : les pancakes de Mia étaient une tuerie, c'était un fait. Le jeune homme regrettait souvent de ne pouvoir partir avec davantage de réserves lorsqu'il quittait la maison. Il connaissait la recette, bien sûr, mais bon… Quand il les préparait lui-même, le résultat n'était jamais tout à fait pareil.

_Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons._ Warrius soupira malgré lui et pointa du doigt l'objet de la mauvaise humeur actuelle d'Harlock.

— C'est un vélo, statua-t-il.  
— Oui je vois bien que c'est un vélo, Warrius ! Sur le réseau on en trouve des images à la rubrique « musée » !

Le ton signifiait « hé, je ne suis pas stupide ! » (et l'emploi du mot « musée » probablement « hé, j'ai plus de culture que tu ne le penses ! », ce dont Warrius ne doutait d'ailleurs pas). Harlock grognait toutefois plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Zero en était convaincu.

— Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il. T'as pas envie de tester ?

Harlock était un aventurier, quiconque le côtoyait s'en apercevait très vite. Il ne refuserait pas l'obstacle. Après tout, « un vélo » ce n'était rien de moins que « un véhicule », et il était de notoriété publique à l'Acastro que Monsieur Rebelle avait un faible pour les véhicules de toutes sortes. Surtout lorsqu'ils allaient vite.

— Grmbl même pas de moteur sur ce truc, c'est nul, maugréait l'intéressé.

Warrius se fendit d'un sourire perfide.

— Attends d'être en haut de la Descente de la Mort de Cronins avant de te plaindre… Je te parie que tu n'oseras pas la faire à pleine vitesse.  
— Quoi ? Eh bien moi j'te parie que tu ne me rattrapes pas !

C'était tellement facile de faire démarrer Monsieur Rebelle au quart de tour. Oh, il s'en rendait compte, évidemment… Mais comme il était aussi têtu qu'immature, jamais il n'avouait que peut-être il se montrait de temps en temps un peu trop impulsif.

— Allez Warrius, file-moi une de tes antiquités ! Et tu ne verras que ma roue arrière !

—

Le premier virage un peu sec se solda par un tout droit dans un buisson. Après quoi, et non sans lui avoir lancé un regard assassin au passage, Harlock récupéra le casque que Warrius lui tendait avec obligeance et un rictus moqueur.

— Ça dérape sur les cailloux, grogna-t-il.  
— Si tu allais moins vite, aussi…

Ç'aurait été sage, évidemment, mais il pleuvrait des chatons avant que Monsieur Rebelle ne se comporte de façon raisonnable.

— T'inquiète Warrius ! Je maîtrise !

Une affirmation hautement hasardeuse au vu des coups de gîte chaotiques qu'Harlock ne cessait de prendre sur son vélo, de l'avis de Warrius. Enfin… Au moins avait-il l'air de s'amuser aujourd'hui, et non pas de paniquer comme sur le cheval la veille. Probablement parce que le vélo ne risquait pas de le mordre, lui.

— Je maîtrise ! répéta Harlock. Pas de problème !

Oui oui. Harlock avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnaient les freins et il avait _a priori_ plus ou moins assimilé le principe du changement de vitesses, mais sa trajectoire louvoyait toujours au petit bonheur la chance. Warrius se cala donc à une distance prudente une dizaine de mètres sur l'arrière, et observa avec, il l'espérait, l'expression la plus neutre possible, Harlock et son vélo rendre successivement visite à un fossé peu profond, une petite butte de terre meuble et un arbre.

Curieusement, Harlock prenait ses chutes avec beaucoup plus de philosophie que Warrius ne s'y était attendu.

Sauf pour l'arbre.

— 'tain, pourquoi il se jette au milieu du chemin pendant que je change mes vitesses, celui-là ?

Le chêne pluricentenaire ne réagit pas à l'invective.

Warrius non plus. Malgré ses déboires, force était de constater que pour une première fois Harlock s'en sortait comme un dieu. Il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

Le jeune homme se raidit lorsque Monsieur Voyou lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Je pense que je suis okay pour la mise en jambes, Warrius. On s'attaque aux choses sérieuses, maintenant ?

« Les choses sérieuses » consistaient à passer d'une piste forestière gravillonnée à un sentier à flanc de montagne, étroit et cahoteux, dont Warrius savait qu'il n'était pas accessible aux amateurs… Le jeune homme hésita une fraction de seconde. S'il entraînait Harlock là-dedans et qu'il lui arrivait un accident, il le regretterait, c'était certain. _A contrario_, s'il _n'entraînait pas_ Harlock là-dedans, Monsieur « j'ai peur de rien et je suis meilleur que tout le monde » le lui ferait regretter pour le restant de ses jours.

D'un autre côté… Warrius embrassa la situation d'un lent mouvement circulaire. Harlock était en train de tester les suspensions de son vélo : en équilibre sur les pédales, il effectuait de petits sauts au-dessus d'une racine comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et il ne dérapa qu'une seule fois.

Warrius fit la moue. Dire que lui-même avait dû pratiquer cette manœuvre des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois avant de la réussir !

Pff.

Bon ben puisque Monsieur « je suis meilleur que tout le monde » semblait effectivement être meilleur que tout le monde, autant se lancer dans la Descente de la Mort, hein ? Warrius fit jouer les articulations de son cou et de ses épaules. Il connaissait ce chemin. Il l'avait déjà emprunté. Il s'y était déjà cassé une jambe, aussi.

— Je passe devant, lança-t-il à Harlock. Crie si tu tombes dans le ravin.

Harlock trouva l'avertissement désopilant. Non, vraiment. Warrius ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu Monsieur Rebelle rire aussi sincèrement. Cela lui pinça le cœur sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre la raison.

L'effort à fournir pour gravir la côte chassa ce sentiment fugace. Derrière, Harlock s'était remis à râler.

— J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup ta descente, Warrius !

Elle valait le coup. Le chemin au sommet des crêtes valait le coup. Le paysage valait le coup. La randonnée dans son ensemble valait le coup.

Harlock n'émit aucun autre commentaire, pas de sarcasme, pas de réflexion désobligeante, pas de grognement… un signe évident qu'il appréciait. Qu'il appréciait _beaucoup_, même. Ou alors la montée lui avait coupé le souffle, mais Warrius n'aurait pas parié là-dessus (Monsieur Voyou avait de la ressource).

Enfin, tous deux stoppèrent au sommet d'un à-pic. Warrius prit le temps d'admirer la vue, de s'emplir les yeux des monts rocailleux, des arbres verdoyants, du bocage en contrebas. Au loin, on devinait la mer. À côté, l'assurance inébranlable d'Harlock semblait quelque peu ébranlée.

— Rappelle-moi où est le chemin pour descendre, Warrius ?

Monsieur Rebelle tendait le cou pour apercevoir au-delà de l'aplomb rocheux, une légère crispation d'inquiétude au coin des lèvres. Warrius le laissa mariner quelques secondes (ça lui ferait les pieds, à ce petit voyou) avant de désigner une trace à peine dessinée sur leur droite.

— Par là.

Silence. Rictus sarcastique de rigueur. Warrius estimait avoir beaucoup progressé en termes de rictus sarcastiques. Il était à bonne école, après tout.

— … mais si tu veux sauter de la falaise on pourra toujours revenir avec des parapentes une prochaine fois.

Warrius haussa les épaules, s'efforçant de prendre l'air blasé tandis qu'Harlock le fixait avec horreur.

— C'est un bon spot, conclut-il.

Et le plaisir d'imaginer Harlock gamberger sur les pires scénarios n'avait pas de prix.

Mais bref, quoi qu'il en soit il était temps de rentrer, à présent. Par la « Descente de la Mort », donc.

Warrius prit une grande inspiration. Cela nécessitait un briefing préliminaire. Qu'Harlock l'écoute ou non, il s'en fichait, c'était surtout pour lui donner bonne conscience, à vrai dire. Et aussi pour que lui-même se remémore les bons réflexes… Il s'était cassé une jambe ici, la dernière fois.

Tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas se rendre ridicule devant Harlock.

— Bon… Pendant la descente, reste bien souple sur tes appuis, coudes et genoux fléchis, essaie de bien répartir ton poids sur le vélo, pas trop sur l'arrière et pas tout sur le guidon, je te déconseille de tenter un saut mais si jamais tu en fais un, arrange-toi pour bien poser ta roue avant en premier à l'atterrissage.

Warrius se repassa mentalement ses conseils. Il oubliait quelque chose de primordial… Ah, oui.

— Ne quitte pas le chemin principal. Ne freine pas trop brutalement. Reste concentré sur ta trajectoire. Mets pied à terre si tu trouves la descente trop escarpée… Et ne me double pas !

Harlock le doubla. Harlock lâcha son guidon d'une main pour le saluer au passage. Harlock se retourna sur son vélo et lui cria « j't'avais dit que tu ne verrais que ma roue arrière ! ». Harlock se retrouva hors du chemin.

Harlock réussit par Dieu sait quel miracle à ne tomber dans aucun ravin.

Monsieur Rebelle était malgré tout un peu pâle lorsque Warrius le rejoignit en bas.

— Promets-moi de m'empêcher de refaire un truc pareil, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

À ce point ? Pouvait-on donc déclarer que l'excursion était une réussite ?

— Je suis content que ça t'ait plu, répondit Zero sur un ton qui, il le sentait, s'achevait sur une note un peu trop aiguë.

Il était à deux doigts de secouer Harlock par les épaules en hurlant « tu aurais pu te tuer, espèce de crétin ! », mais il ne tenait pas à se faire taxer d'hystérique.

N'empêche qu'il aurait pu se tuer. Espèce de crétin. L'idée affectait Zero bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

En face, Harlock fit « pff ». Puis il sourit.

— Warrius, tu es censé me secouer par les épaules et crier « tu aurais pu te tuer, espèce de crétin ! » ou quelque chose du même genre…

Pourquoi cette idée l'affectait-elle ?

Harlock ne souriait plus. Ses yeux noisette reflétaient l'étonnement, le soulagement peut-être, une sorte de joie naïve mêlée d'innocence qui ne collait pas du tout avec l'image de voyou rebelle dur-à-cuire insensible et cynique qu'il se donnait en permanence.

— … c'est ce que font les gens avec moi, en général, ajouta-t-il.

La phrase mourut dans un souffle. On y devinait une once de regret.

Warrius ne répondit rien. Que dire de plus ? Il pressentait une attente derrière les mots d'Harlock, sans toutefois parvenir à la définir avec précision. Il décelait des failles sans pouvoir en déterminer les contours. Il discernait des marques d'amitié maladroites, hésitantes, comme si Harlock avait depuis longtemps oublié comment s'y prendre.

_L'avait-il jamais su ?_ songea Warrius. Il se sentait à la fois impuissant et indispensable, flatté et désarmé, enrageant de ne savoir comment exprimer ses pensées emmêlées.

Il se demanda pourquoi Harlock l'avait, contre toute logique, avant même l'épisode du grizzli, considéré comme étant digne de confiance. Il se demanda s'il le méritait.

En face, Harlock pencha la tête de côté avec curiosité, puis secoua sa crinière châtaine.

— Peu importe.

Ses yeux se remirent à pétiller.

— … On fête ça ?

Alors que Warrius était sur le point de retoquer l'invitation au motif qu'il ne se trimballait pas avec une bouteille de Midleton tous les jours, Harlock sortit un pull roulé en boule de son sac à dos, lequel révéla, une fois déplié, une bouteille miraculeusement intacte.

— Ma tournée, dit Harlock. J'ai insisté auprès du vendeur pour qu'il me donne de la qualité.

Il leva la bouteille à hauteur de ses yeux et en fit danser les reflets dans le soleil.

— J'espère qu'il s'est pas foutu de moi, termina-t-il.

Warrius jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette. Non, le vendeur ne s'était pas foutu de lui. D'ailleurs c'était à se demander comment ce petit vaurien s'était procuré la bouteille. Warrius préféra ne pas poser la question.

— J'ai pas pris de verres, par contre, continuait Harlock. Direct au goulot, ça te va ?

Warrius leva un sourcil. Cela heurtait ses bonnes manières, mais bizarrement il se sentait beaucoup moins enclin à se comporter en parfait gentleman en présence d'Harlock. Ce maudit voyou avait mauvaise influence sur lui, se morigéna-t-il. Il brûlait la vie sans respecter aucune convention, il traçait son chemin bille en tête sans se soucier des on-dit et des qu'en-dira-t-on. Il ressemblait à un feu-follet, brillant et hypnotique. Sans attaches. Insaisissable.

Il avait mauvaise influence sur lui, se répéta Warrius. Il aurait été fou de le laisser s'échapper.

— Ça me va. Donne.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.


End file.
